La sangre de un ángel
by Jedlot
Summary: Dos niños que juegan en un río encuentran de pronto a un ángel a orillas de este. (Amaranth-Nigthwish)


**Hola! Este pequeño fanfic no es más que un videoclip narrado. Obviamente, algunas partes son invención mía, pero la historia en general no me pertenece, así como sus personajes. Es del maravilloso grupo Nigthwish. Yo solamente lo he hecho porque ese vídeo siempre me ha gustado mucho y, en fin, me aburría :P**

El cielo no estaba totalmente despejado y las pocas nubes que lo cubrían dejaban paso a la luz naranja del atardecer. Anthony, un joven campesino, había construido un barquito de madera y jugaba a hacerlo navegar en el lago. Estaba sentado en un pequeño muelle, mientras que John, su mejor amigo que era algo mayor, estaba de pie a su lado. Ambos se reían de cómo el agua movía el pequeño juguete. Sus ropas estaban algo rotas y sucias de tanto trabajar en el campo.

De pronto, un ruido sordo llegó a los oídos de Anthony y levantó de golpe la cabeza.

-¿Has oído eso? –dijo a su amigo.

-¿El qué? –respondió este.

Anthony escudriñó la zona hasta dar con lo que había producido aquel ruido. A orillas del manantial que proporcionaba agua al lago, había un cuerpo tendido. Era una mujer con un vestido blanco y de su espalda salían lo que parecían ser alas.

-¡Mira allí! –exclamó de pronto el más pequeño mientras señalaba la extraña aparición. John siguió la dirección que marcaba su dedo hasta vislumbrar a lo lejos lo que su amigo le estaba enseñando.

-¿¡Qué!? –fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. Tiró de Anthony para levantarle y ambos echaron a correr hacia la chica.

-No se mueve –dijo Anthony algo alarmado, parando en seco -, ¿estará muerta?

-No lo sé –respondió John mientras seguía caminando. Llegó a donde estaba la mujer y al ver que su amigo se había quedado atrás, le llamó para que se acercara.

Era una chica muy guapa, pálida como la nieve, con el pelo corto y tan rubio, que casi parecía albina. Su vestido y sus alas eran del mismo color. Lo único que desentonaba en su visión angelical eran dos chorreones de sangre que resbalaban desde sus ojos cerrados como si fueran lágrimas. John acercó una mano hasta el cuello del ángel y se sorprendió al sentir débiles latidos.

-Está viva –dijo animado- ayúdame a sacarla de ahí.

La alejaron de la orilla y consiguieron que recobrara el conocimiento. John le hizo muchas preguntas mientras que Anthony observaba, pero ella no respondió ni dejó que la tocara. Tampoco abrió los ensangrentados ojos, por lo que supusieron que se había quedado ciega y se los vendaron. Improvisaron con ramas gruesas un asiento que pudieran transportar y convencieron al ángel para que se sentar encima. Ella se sentó, aún si pronunciar una sola palabra, y permaneció todo el camino encorvada y con la cabeza gacha.

La llevaban a una casa abandonada en las afueras del pueblo para cuidarla hasta que se recuperara. John llevaba el asiento por delante y en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. Al ver al ángel, no había podido evitar que su casi adulto corazón fuera invadido por la codicia; por su mente solo rondaba la idea de que si mostraba aquella criatura al mundo, podría hacerse rico y salir de la miseria. La idea de no tener que trabajar en el campo nunca más le resultaba realmente tentadora. Pero para ello, tendría que cuidar a la chica hasta que se recuperase.

Por el contrario, Anthony, que era más joven e inocente, solo pensaba en el bien del ángel. No le había dirigido ni una sola palabra porque sentía que ella no quería que le hablaran, y su única intención era curarle las heridas y darle algo de comer. Aunque su enorme curiosidad le incitaba a tocar aquellas alas, no lo hizo.

Para llegar hasta la casa abandonada tenían que cruzar un puente en el que siempre había aldeanos. Todos, hombres y mujeres, miraron asustados a la chica que aún permanecía en silencio.

"¿Qué es? ", decían algunos; "Tiene alas", decían otros, y los más atrevidos afirmaban que era un demonio. Los niños pasaron por delante de toda aquella gente que susurraba intentando ignorar las horribles cosas que proponían hacer con el ángel.

Consiguieron llegar a la casita abandonada. Era pequeña y estaba hecha enteramente de madera. Para llegar a ella había que cruzar otro puente, uno mucho más pequeño. Una vez dentro de la casa, el ángel se sentó en lo que parecía una vieja cama y continuó en silencio, con los ojos vendados y la cabeza gacha.

-Voy a buscar algo de comida y unas mantas –dijo John a su amigo- tú quédate con ella.

Anthony asintió y John se fue. El joven niño se sentó en una silla enfrente de la chica y la miró en silencio un rato; sabía que si le hablaba no le iba a responder. Con el paso de los minutos, la curiosidad superó al niño, que alargó una mano para tocar una de las alas. Al contrario de lo que pensaba que iba a pasar, el ángel no opuso resistencia, dejando a Anthony acariciar sus suaves plumas. El muchacho no entendía nada; las alas eran de verdad.

De pronto, la chica se sobresaltó y se quedó totalmente rígida. Al principio, Anthony pensó que era por su culpa, pero después escuchó a lo lejos los gritos y abucheos de una gente que parecía furiosa. Lo comprendió al instante, era la gente del pueblo. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Estaba claro que las intenciones de todos esos aldeanos no eran precisamente buenas. Levantó la barbilla del ángel con el dorso de la mano, como si fuera a hallar la respuesta en sus ojos vendados, y vio que una gota de sangre fresca empezaba a resbalar por su mejilla. Extendió lentamente la mano y atrapó la lágrima en el aire cuando cayó. Aún estaba tibia.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Dos hombres enormes y barbudos entraron bruscamente. El más corpulento de ellos fue directamente hacia Anthony y tiró de su brazo hasta tirarle del asiento en el que estaba. Después empezó a empujarle hacia la puerta para hacerle salir de allí. "¡No!", dijo, pero no sirvió de nada. Mientras, el ángel empezó a agitar los brazos, palpando el sitio en el que segundos antes había estado el niño. Antes de estar totalmente fuera, Anthony vio cómo los labios del ángel se movían formando su nombre, aunque sin emitir sonido alguno.

Le arrastraron fuera y le sujetaron, dejando la casa totalmente vacía a excepción de la chica. Entonces, hombres y mujeres con antorchas comenzaron a prender fuego a los viejos tablones de madera. Anthony observó horrorizado cómo las llamas se iban extendiendo. ¿Por qué querían quemarla? Sus ojos se pusieron incluso llorosos. Cuando la casa estuvo totalmente en llamas, los campesinos aplaudieron y cantaron victoria levantando sus antorchas, palas, rastrillos, o lo que fuera que habían cogido para defenderse de aquel ser si era necesario.

En el interior de la casucha en llamas, el cuerpo del ángel comenzó a iluminarse.

Anthony vislumbró de pronto una figura luminosa que salía volando del incendio. Su corazón dio un vuelco, supo que era ella. La silueta de sus enormes alas era inconfundible. Respiró aliviado, aún con los ojos llorosos. Miró alrededor y comprobó que nadie más parecía haberla visto. ¿Por qué él sí entonces? ¿Había sido su imaginación acaso? Entonces, de pronto, lo comprendió; en su puño cerrado aún estaba la gota de sangre del ángel.

**Por si alguien quiere ver el verdadero vídeo, la canción se llama Amaranth y es de una banda llamada Nigthwish.**

**Reviews? Que el botón no muerde :3**


End file.
